Lounge (Fragen/Anregungen/Sonstiges)
thumb|316px|right 10.12 Guten Morgen, Wie gestern besprochen habe ich unser Wiki um einen weiteren Punkt Eckstein erweitert. Der Inhalt der Tabelle entspricht zur Zeit (10.12) noch dem des Daten/Ereignisse Eintrages und somit als Platzhalter und Orientierung Dankenswerterweise hat uns Rebekka die Linkliste überlassen. Hierfür vielen Dank !!!! Leider fehlt uns noch im Daten/EreignisseThread das 15. Jhdt. Ich möchte den/die Betreffende(n) nochmals daran erinnern nicht nur Personen sondern auch die Daten einzugeben. Linkliste für die Recherche ' ' ' '''Literaturrecherche (Bibliotheken, national und international mit judaistischen Beständen) ' Übersicht über die wichtigsten Bibliotheken in den USA http://jewishstudies.virtualave.net/Libraries/USA/index.shtml Online-Katalog der Brandeis Universitäts- Bibliothek http://alice.mainlib.brandeis.edu:4525/F Online-Katalog der Hebräischen Universität Mount Skopus Bibliothek http://v-har1.huji.ac.il/ALEPH/ENG/JMS/JMS/JMS/SCAN? Karlsruher Virtueller Katalog http://www.ubka.uni-karlsruhe.de/kvk.html ' ' 'Literatur- und Informationsrecherche ' Rambi (Index für wissenschaftliche Artikel in den Jüdischen Studien) http://www.jnul.huji.ac.il/rambi/ Salon Jüdische Studien (Informationsplattform zur Forschung über Judenheiten) http://board-js.blogspot.com/ Academic Jewish Studies Internet Directory http://jewishstudies.virtualave.net/ ShtetlFinder (Genealogische Suche und Suche nach Informationen über Orte/jüdische Gemeinden) http://www.jewishgen.org/InfoFiles/ShtetlFinder.html HaGalil (Informationsplattform über Juden, Judentum und jüdisches Leben. Israel. Jüdische Meldungen gegen Antisemitismu) http://www.hagalil.com/ Synagogen-Internet-Archiv (Informationen zu mehr als 2000 Synagogen in Deutschland und Österreich) http://www.synagogen.info/ Webportal Judentum (Informationen zum Judentum und Tipps zur hebräischen Sprache) http://www.webportal-judentum.net/cms/ Zentralarchiv zur Erforschung der Geschichte der Juden in Deutschland http://www.uni-heidelberg.de/institute/sonst/aj/ 'Volltexte judaistischer Titel ' compact memory (Digitalisierungsprojekt von deutsch-jüdischen Zeitschriften, historisch) http://www.compactmemory.de/ Sammlung jiddischer Drucke der Universitätsbibliothek Frankfurt/Main http://www.literatur-des-judentums.de/jd/templates/template.xml?Sprache=de&Skript=home&js=yes Digitalisierung der Bayerischen Staatsbibliothek http://mdz1.bib-bvb.de/~mdz/sammlungen.html Jewish Women. A comprehensive historical encyclopedia http://jwa.org/encyclopedia Jüdische National- und Universitätsbibliothek, Jerusalem, Israel (neben einem hervorragenden Katalog bietet die Seite auch Open Access-Möglichkeiten) http://www.jnul.huji.ac.il/ National Yiddish Bookcenter, Amherst, USA (Jiddische Bücher als Open Access) http://www.yiddishbookcenter.org/ 6.12. Einen schönen Tag, frohen zweiten Advent und fröhlichen Nikolaus! Die Startseite wurde von mir bearbeitet: Wie besprochen befindet sich dort nun die Übersicht über unser Wiki. Am einfachsten zu erreichen mit einem Klick auf "'''Juden Wiki" '<-' in der Spalte ganz oben links! 26.11. Guten morgen, ich habe mir noch einmal Gedanken gemacht über eine Einheitliche Form und wollte die Ideen hier für alle Zugänglich machen. Im Prinzip wollten wir uns ja am alt bewährten Wiki Design halten: * Orte: müssen wir (vor allem Anna und ich) noch einmal überarbeiten. Ich habe der Seite vorläufig ein Inhaltsverzeichnis gegeben und den Text gegliedert. Hoffe ihr seit damit einverstanden? * Daten/Ereignisse: Ich finde, dass alles was länger als eine Zeile Text hat, einen gesonderten Link bräuchte, so dass auf der der Seite nur eine Übersicht entsteht... oder was meint ihr?! Ich habe wie gestern besprochen die Tabelle eingefügt. * Jüdische Personen: Sollten wir vll. weiter in dieser Form führen?! Name (Ort) Jahrhundert z.B. Baruch ben Samuel (Mainz) 12. Jhdt. * Nicht jüdische Personen: Wollen wir das so machen wie bei den jüdischen Personen oder eher wie Anna angefangen hat, nach Oberbegriffen? Ich habe gestern "meine" Personen hier eingetragen und habe heute bemerkt, dass diese zum Teil schon unter "Schuldner" verzeichnet waren... Was ist besser? Die Namen nach Jahrhunderten oder Alphabetisch sortieren? * Literaturangaben: Ich denke, dass hier einfach die ganze Literatur rein sollte, die wir so finden. Ich habe den Titel den ich/wir noch nicht gelesen haben markiert, so dass wir später die noch nicht bearbeitete Lit. unter uns aufteilen können. Was haltet ihr davon? * Quellenangaben: wie bei Literatur... ?! * Sonstiges: Ich habe hier gestern "die wirtschaftliche Tätigkeit" eingefügt, weil ich nicht wusste wohin damit. Aber es macht wohl mehr Sinn, die Schuldner irgendwie gesondert zu behandeln, ähnlich wie es Anna gemacht hat?! Kl. Wiki Tut: Punkte erstellen: Beginnen wir mit dem einfachsten. Wenn ihr Punkte machen wollt so wie die über dem Wiki Tut dann setzt einfach ein * und schon erscheint ein Punkt auf der gespeicherten Seite. Links: Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten: 1. Wort mit der Maus markieren; in der „Arbeitsleiste“ oben auf „link hinzufügen klicken“ Wenn der Artikel schon besteht dann könnt ihr hier einfach den Artikel Namen rein kopieren. Oder in der Spalte externer Link einfach die www.LinkAdresse.de rein kopieren. 2. Wenn der Artikel noch nicht besteht, dann einfach wie oben, aber als Namen den Namen des zukünftigen Artikels reinschreiben. Das Wort erscheint nun rot. Dies bedeutet, dass es sich um ein Link handelt zu dem der Artikel aber noch nicht geschrieben wurde. Beim Klick auf das rote Wort erscheint eine leere Seite auf der ihr den Artikel eintragen könnt. Alternativ dazu könnt ihr auch während des Schreibens einfach den zukünftigen link in setzen dann erscheint das Wort auch rot und ihr werdet nicht im Schreibfluss gestört. z.B. Heute haben wir gutes Wetter = Wetter Fußnoten einfügen: Das war gestern alles ein wenig kompliziert… ist es aber nicht 1. Die Seite bearbeiten 2. ganz rechts in der „Arbeitsleiste“ in schwarzes Kästchen, das anklicken. 3. An der Stelle an der ihr die Fußnote einfügen wollt müsst ihr Eure Literaturangabe oder was auch immer Wichtig ist dabei, dass ihr keine Lehrzeichen lasst. Der Text den ihr hier schreibt erscheint dann als Fußnote ganz unter auf der Seite! 4. Immer noch im Quelltext Modus (schwarzes Kästchen) unten auf der Seite wo die Fußnote stehen soll so etwas wie Einzelnachweise eingeben Text ist eig. egal und darunter Dies müsst ihr auf jeder Seite nur einmal machen, also nicht für jede Fußnote einzeln, denn hier werden schon automatisch alle Fußnoten gesammelt die im Text wie oben angegeben geschrieben wurden. Dann einfach auf Seite speichern und fertig. Hier nochmals zum kopieren und einfügen die Befehle: Eure Literaturangabe oder was auch immer Einzelnachweise Tabellen vergrößern: Dafür müsst ihr wie oben beschrieben in den Quelltext gehen: Da steht dann sowas: Dies währe eine große Tabelle mit zwei Spalten und zwei Reihen. Wenn ihr eine neue Reihe einfügen wollt braucht ihr nur |Text erste Spalte |Text zweite Spalte |- Dies bedeutet, dass noch eine Spalte folgt, wenn ihr die Tabelle beenden wollt dann braucht ihr stattdessen ein |} Wem das zu kompliziert ist schreibt seine Daten mit links usw. einfach so auf die Seite und ich füge die dann in die Tabelle ein… Bitte nur daran denken, dass sie nicht mehr als eine Zeile haben sollten und ihr sonst einen Link setzten solltet. Wenn es hiermit oder auch mit anderen Dingen noch Probleme gibt dann scheut euch nicht hier zu Fragen oder mir eine Mail zu schicken. LG Helge 19.11 Hallo ihr Lieben, hier also das versprochene Wiki. Bitte stört euch nicht an der ganzen Werbung oben und unten, aber ich habe keinen kostenlosen Webspace zur Verfügung und wollte auch nichts mieten ;) Also diese Seite sollte als eine Art Forum dienen wo jeder schreiben kann was er will und sich bei Keksen und Milch ein wenig von der Recherche-Arbeit erholen kann.... :D Bitte vergesst auf dieser Seite das Datum nicht wenn ihr etwas schreiben wollt. ich denke, das es Sinn macht sich diese Seite in den Favorites zu speichern, weil zum einen hier immer alle aktuellen Funde/Neuigkeiten usw. stehen soll aber zum anderen es sich von hier aus am einfachsten arbeiten lässt: Das Wiki ist wie folgt von mir aufgebaut worden: * Orte * Daten/Ereignisse * Jüdische Personen Bitte hier mal kurz reinschauen, ich habe schon die Namen von gestern (unvollständig) eingetragen. * Nicht jüdische Personen * Literaturangaben Bitte hier auch den Verbleib dazu schreiben. Eine extra Seite nur dafür macht keinen Sinn, oder?! (habe ich aber trotzdem erstellt wer darüber stolpert...) * Quellenangaben Bitte hier auch den Verbleib dazu schreiben. Eine extra Seite nur dafür macht keinen Sinn, oder?! (habe ich aber trotzdem erstellt wer darüber stolpert...) * Sonstiges * Zeitliche Einordnung Keine Ahnung ob wir das überhaupt noch brauchen und was dann da rein soll?! * Lounge Was die Literatur angeht, dachte ich, dass es gut ist, wenn unter dem jeweiligen Artikel steht wo es her ist und diese Angabe einfach mit "copy/paste" noch einmal auf die Sammelseite kopiert... Damit wir zum Schluss ein komplettes "Literaturverzeichnis"... Was haltet ihr davon, es macht eig. kaum mehr Arbeit.... So dann lasst euch mal meine Kekse schmecken... viel Spaß !!!! Bei Fragen und Probs. könnte ihr hier jederzeit rein schreiben oder mir eine Mail schicken, ansonsten hoffe ich, dass alles in eurem Sinne ist und übersichtlich und leicht zu bedienen ist...